Felices fiestas
by DjGuilox-018
Summary: Una historia especial por estas fiestas que se vienen


One piece no me pertenece, pertenece a Eiichiro Oda

**Felices fiestas**

Como fue que todo termino así, con todos los demás viéndonos con gran concentración, incluso podría jurar que una sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de todos, bueno casi todos pues estoy segura que Sanji-kun debía de estar realmente triste y desesperado ante la escena que estaba presenciando y sin embargo no me importaba, solo quería que ese momento no se terminara, se sentía demasiado bien como para permitir que terminara tan pronto y es que a pesar de lo que creí, Luffy no era para nada malo en esto aunque me sorprendió cuando en ese instante el pareció aceptarlo sin darle mayor importancia, realmente sabia como ser cariñoso y eso me enloquecía.

Si bien esa mañana todo parecía muy normal quien creería que las cosas se desenlazarían de esta manera, si es que en la mañana, nuestro alocado capitán se veía igual de tonto que siempre, tratando de robar comida de la cocina para ser pateado fuera de la misma por un furioso cocinero que le decía debía esperar cosa que Luffy realmente nunca a sabido hacer. Sin embargo por alguna razón ese día no parecía importarme el que Luffy armara tanto alboroto, solo quería verlo, ver esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver en el, no prestaba atención a nada mas que el cosa que me extraño pues ¿desde cuando me gustaba tanto verlo?, igual no me interesaba saber la respuesta en ese momento.

La declaración del capitán si que me tomo por sorpresa, pero solo fue por un instante pues solo era su manera de ser, aunque la verdad era que por una vez su idea pareció agradarle a todo el mundo pues no vi ninguna queja de parte de alguno de nosotros, y seria divertido celebrar la navidad en el barco, es decir ahora esta banda de locos era como mi familia y esta es una época para estar con la familia así que seria agradable celebrar esta fiesta con ellos, claro esta no es que no celebráramos por cualquier cosa, es mas parecía que eso fuera lo que deseábamos pues siempre que teníamos oportunidad lo hacíamos pero esta vez seria mas especial.

No podía creerlo, en solo unas horas el barco estaba realmente hermoso, lleno de adornos navideños por todas partes sin mencionar la exquisita cena que Sanji había preparado para nosotros por esta ocasión y una vez terminada la cena Brook puso su toque personal al tocar su violín con el fin de dar mas alegría a tan especial celebración, pero a pesar de todo eso en todo el día no había podido despegar mis ojos de Luffy, parecía que se había robado todos mis pensamientos y sin embargo no me molestaba en lo absoluto aunque al parecer no paso mucho antes de que cierta morena amiga mía se percatara de este detalle.

Había entrado a nuestro camarote a buscar un libro que Robin me había pedido el favor lo buscara por ella, pero no encontraba dichoso libro, parecía que no existiera, sin embargo decidí buscarlo un poco mas, sin embargo me di por vencida en la búsqueda de tan dichoso libro y preferí salir de nuevo a disfrutar de tan agradable velada solo para toparme en la entrada de la puerta con el dueño de esa particular sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, al parecer Robin lo envió a ayudarme al darse cuanta que tardaba tanto en regresar.

Antes de que me diera cuanta Robin apareció detrás de nosotros con una extraña sonrisa para acto seguido señalar cierto objeto que se encontraba sobre Luffy y yo, no puede evitar enrojecer en cuanto vi ese objeto, un muérdago estaba colgando sobre nuestras cabezas, ahora entendía todo, la búsqueda del libro, la aparición de Luffy, todo había sido una trata de Robin para atraernos a su trampa, de repente todos dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que estaban haciendo para voltear a vernos y al poco tiempo de entender la situación todos empezaron a animarnos a hacerlo exceptuando a Sanji-kun quien trataba por todos los medios de intercambiar lugares con Luffy siendo detenido por Zoro y Franky quienes decían que no se podía cambiar, cuando vi a Luffy sonriendo por un momento pensé y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que ocurría en ese momento, pero de un momento a otro su rostro se puso serio y sereno cosa que me sorprendió mucho y un momento después paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me apreso en un fuerte abrazo, estaba realmente sonrojada mas sin embargo no quería que se detuviera y un segundo después junte mis labios con los suyos en un dulce beso, de repente escuche como todos festejaban como si supieran la atracción que había entre nosotros aun mas de lo que nosotros mismo sabíamos, por mi mente solo los veía como tontos ya que ese beso no significaba nada, solo era por un juego mas sin embargo una vez que aun contra mis deseos nos separamos, escuche de Luffy algo que hizo que sonriera de una manera tonta, no podía creerlo pero antes de reaccionar Luffy se acerco de nuevo a mi rostro desviándose a mi oído donde repitió sus ultimas palabras, te amo Nami, en ese instante lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas dejando escapar algunas lagrimas por el camino, yo también te amo baka, después de eso volvimos a unir nuestros labio en un beso, estas habían sido de verdad unas felices fiestas para mi.

**Un pequeño regalo de mi parte para todos ustedes por estas navidades, Felices fiestas a todos. **


End file.
